


Wild Creatures

by judas_river



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-27
Updated: 2005-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Jack nor Elizabeth can be tamed, but perhaps that's what brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jennilee on LJ. True, it's not the right pairing, but she gave me the idea. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

She thinks if she ever truly looked at him, his kohl-black eyes would suck her in and she'd never find her way out again.

He thinks if he ever truly let her see him, her bright gold eyes would reach deep inside him and burn something infinitely precious.

  


She thinks his wild dark hair looks like the tendrils of the high, ominous stormclouds, and she wants to tangle her fingers in it and watch the lightning flash in his eyes.

He thinks her long, burnished hair ripples like water in the evening light, and he wants to feel it slide over his fingers, to touch the sea inside her.

  


She thinks he looks like a wildcat in love with the whole wide world when he moves, and she wonders if she could ever tame him.

He thinks she looks like a seabird who's just discovered the open sky and wants to stretch her wings, and he wonders if she will ever follow his ship to sea.


End file.
